My Family
by Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang menceritakan Fang yang mengandung dan perjuangan nya saat melahirkan buah hatinya dan BoboiBoy. Akan kah anak nya mirip dengan dirinya? Terpisahkah ia dengab BoboiBoy saat melahirkan nanti? Atau, Apakah BoboiBoy yang meninggalkan nya? (Sequel First night version BoboiBoyFang, Yaoi, M-preg, bad summary, OOC, And other)「Gomen, Tapi Aoi ingin Hiatus」


Aku terbangun dari tidurku ketika aku merasakan adanya yang bergejolak dalam perutku. Aku melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 02.30 pagi. Lalu aku menatap 'suami' ku yang masih tertidur pulas disampingku.

'_Haaah~ mungkin aku harus menahan nya.' _Aku pun kembali merebahkan diriku disamping suamiku dan mencoba tertidur kembali. Tetapi tidak bisa, yang ada perutku makin bergejolak. Jadilah buru-buru aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku ke kamar mandi.

"Hoeeek... Ukh... Hoeeek..." Selalu saja seperti ini tiap malam. Aku yang terbangun, dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi makanan ku.

Biasanya, BoboiBoy akan memijit tengkuk ku untuk membantu ku. Tetapi mengingat ia yang pulang larut jadilah aku tak tega membangunkan dirinya.

"Hoeeek... Hoeeeek... Hoeeeek... Ugh..." Kepalaku pening sementara perutku masih ingin dikeluarkan.

"Hoeeek..." Aku memuntahkan lagi isi makanan ku hingga aku mendengar suara lampu kamar dinyalakan.

"Umh... Fang? Kau kah itu?" Ah, BoboiBoy terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ukh... Iya... Ini aku..."

"Kau tak apa?"

"Hoeeek... I-Iya... Aku... Tidak... Apa-Apa." Aku memegang kepalaku yang makin pusing dan meremat rambutkubuntuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Tubuhku yang mulai melemas. Dan perlahan...

... Tubuhku ambruk kelantai dan semuanya gelap.

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki BoboiBoy dan ucapan nya; "Fang? Fang?! Ada apa?! FAAANG!"

* * *

><p><strong>My Family<strong>

**Diclaimer: BoboiBoy © **Animonsta

**My Family © **Aoi to Seiyuu-chan desu

**Pairing: **Seme!BoboiBoy x Uke!Fang.

**Genre: **Romance and Family

**Rating: **T

**Warn: Yaoi, Slash, BL, Shonen-ai, M-preg (Male-Pregnant), OOC, Fang's POV. and other.**

_**Note:**_** Ini adalah sequel dari ****First night version BoboiBoyFang. **Diperuntukkan untuk readers yang menunggu sequel nya dan diperuntukkan untuk **HannyAnonymous-**san. Karena katanya anda tidak membaca fic itu.

**Dont Like? Please, Dont Read.**

**Enjoy~ ^∇^)/**

* * *

><p>Saat aku membuka mataku, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah warna putih. Rasanya, Aku dan BoboiBoy sama sekali tidak mengganti langit-langit kamar kita.<p>

Dan saat aku ingin mengubah posisiku menjadi terduduk, Pusing kembali melanda kepalaku. Membuat diriku harus menidurkan kembali diriku.

"Fang? Sudah bangunkah?" Aku menoleh kearah kanan ku ketika mendengar suara berat yang penuh kelembutan itu.

"Ah, Iya. Um, ini dimana?"

"Rumah sakit. 02.30 pagi kau pingsan dikamar mandi. Huh, Kamu sih kalau ditanyain gak pernah mau jujur."

"Bukannya gak mau jujur tau! Aku punya ala- Ugh..." Aku memegang kepalaku yang kini amat sangat pusing, membuatku meremas surai ungu kehitaman ku dengan kencang dan membuatku memejamkan mataku dengan erat.

"Fang? Dokter! Suster!" Kudengar BoboiBoy berteriak. Tetapi pusing ini benar-benar membuatku tak tahan, untuk membuka mataku saja aku tak mampu.

Kudengar derap langkah kearahku, tetapi aku masih sibuk menenangkan diriku. Tadi rasanya aku hampir pingsan, Bahkan peluhku mulai membasahi pelipis ku karena terlalu menahan rasa sakit.

Beruntung, rasa pening itu hanya sebentar. Aku pun membuka mataku sembari mengatur nafasku yang sedari tadi kutahan karena rasa pening itu. Dan dapat kulihat BoboiBoy menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, Seperti tak ingin kehilangan.

"Tak apa..." Aku berkata dengan lirih drngan senyum lemah. BoboiBoy juga tersenyum dan ia mengecup keningku, "Jangan pernah tunjukkan raut wajah kesakitan itu lagi... Kau membuatku khawatir, Fang..."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tak lama, Dokter datang dengan sebuah kertas ditangan nya. Dokter itu tersenyum padaku dan menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, sebelum Akhirnya ia menatap serius BoboiBoy. Lalu dokter itu berjalan kearah BoboiBoy dan membisikkan sesuatu yang tak dapat kudengar.

"APA?!" Teriakkan BoboiBoy membuatku tersentak kaget. Aku menatap wajahnya yang menunjukkan raut wajah tak percaya padaku, dan aku hanya bisa memiringkan sedikit kepalaku bingung.

"Ya, Itu benar. Selamat... Dan saya rasa, Lebih baik anda saja yang memberitahukan hal itu pada Tuan Fang... Kalau begitu, Saya permisi..." Aku menatap punggung sang dokter yang lama kelamaan menghilang dari pandanganku. Lalu aku menatap BoboiBoy yang kini tersenyum lembut.

_'Ada apa sih dengan orang ini?' _Aku mengerutkan keningku ketika raut wajahnya menyendu dan berubah menjadi bersemangat lalu berubah lagi menjadi raut wajah bahagia.

"Oi! BoboiBoy! Otak mu bergeser ya?"

"Aaaah~ Fang~" Tiba-tiba ia memeluk ku yang masih tiduran diranjang rumah sakit dari samping.

"O-OIIII!" Tentu saja aku tersentak kaget akan perbuatan nya.

"Kau memang seseorang yang pantas untuk ku. Kau... Sempurna..." Sontak saja wajahku merona mendengar kalimat nya.

"A-ada apa denganmu sih?"

"Nanti sesampainya dirumah... Aku akan jelaskan..."

"Hooo, jadi Main rahasia-rahasiaan ya?" Aku memincingkan mataku kesal dan mendorongnya agar tak memeluk ku lagi. Lalu aku membuang muka ku. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku menjadi sangat _moody._ Maksudku, Aku tak suka ketika _mood_ ku selalu berubah-ubah dengan cepat.

Tadi, aku bisa melihat raut wajah terkejutnya ia mengubah raut wajah nya menjadi lembut kembali. Dia memegang kedua pipiku dengan lembut dan mengarahkan nya ke wajahnya, menyuruhku untuk menatap matanya secara tak langsung.

"Tapi, Jika ku beritahukan jangan histeris ya?" Aku menatap bingung BoboiBoy yang sedang tersenyum lembut padaku, Seperti biasa. Aku pun akhirnya menganggukan kepalaku.

Dia mendekati wajahnya kesamping telinga ku, "Kau hamil, Fang..."

**Deg.**

_'Hamil? Aku?'_ Aku membelalakan mataku ketika mendengar pernyataan nya. Kenyataan kah ini? Aku pun menggigit bibir bawahku, takut. Pasalnya, Aku adalah lelaki. Aku, Tidak seperti perempuan. Dan pastinya aku... Takut ketika nanti aku melahirkan... Aku...

... Pergi dari sisi BoboiBoy...

"Kau yakin...?"

"Tingkahmu sudah membuktikan nya, Fang... Dari muntah-muntah setiap malam, Pusing, Cepat lelah, dan mood mu yang sering cepat berganti..."

"... Tapi aku adalah lelaki..."

"Pernah dengar istilah _M-Preg?"_

"..."

"Tenang saja, Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjaga anak kita..."

"..."

"Kau juga berjanji akan menjaga buah hati kita kan?"

"..."

"Kau takut?"

"... Aku bukan seperti perempuan, BoboiBoy..."

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau akan bertahan. Iya kan?"

"Aku tak pernah melahirkan. Aku tak bisa berjanji..."

"Kau telah berjanji untuk melewati semua rintangan bersama diriku, Fang."

"Aku. Berbeda. Dari. Seorang. Perempuan. BoboiBoy! Tidakkah kau bisa mengerti?"

"Karena itu! Aku yakin kau bisa karena kau berbeda!"

"..."

"Fang?"

"... Hentikkan percakapan bodoh ini. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Baiklah... " BoboiBoy menarik selimut kearahku dan mengecup keningku.

"Baik-baik disini ya? Aku pergi kerja dulu..."

Saat ia ingin pergi, aku menarik tangan nya. Ia menoleh kearah ku.

"Membungkuk lah..." Ia pun membungkuk kearah ku dan aku langsung mengecup pipinya, "Jangan pulang larut malam lagi seperti kemarin..."

"Iya... Sampai berjumpa lagi..."

"Iya..."

Dan pintu itu tertutup. Aku pun langsung menyamankan diriku diatas ranjang itu dan langsung terlelap.

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun dari tidurku ketika adanya tangan mengelus wajahku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku sebentar dan memincingkan mataku kearah seseorang yang sedang berada disampingku.<p>

"BoboiBoy?" Aku tak menyangka ia sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Ngomong-ngomong, Ini jam berapa ya?

Aku melirik jam dinding rumah sakit. Dan aku langsung terkejut ketika jam dinding itu menunjukkan pukul 17.45 sore. 'Seberapa lama aku tertidur?'

"Mau makan?" Suara BoboiBoy membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku pun menatap dirinya yang sedang menampilkan cengiran bodohnya dengan sebelah tangan yang ia angkat, Ditangan itulah terdapat dua box makanan yang dibingkiskan.

"Boleh..." Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurku menjadi terduduk dibantu oleh BoboiBoy.

"Ini..." BoboiBoy memberika bomx itu padaku dsn ia membuka box nya.

"Bubur?" Saat aku membuka box itu, Aku menatap bingung BoboiBoy karena box yang kupegang itu adalah bubur. Dan betap terkejutnya aku ketika box nya juga berisi bubur.

"Iya, Kamu makan bubur. Aku makan bubur. Biar adil..." Lagi-lagi ia menampilkan cengiran bodohnya, Sehingga aku tersenyum karena tingkahnya. Aku dan dia pun akhirnya memakan makanan kami masing-masing.

Ada pula adegan suap-menyuapi diantara kegiatan makanan kami, Karena itu adalah permintaan BoboiBoy.

"Oh ya, Fang..?"

"Hm?" Aku masih sibuk menyuapi diriku bubur.

"Kau... Sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa kau adalah... M-preg?" Aku berhenti menyuapi bubur itu dan menatap BobouBoy dalam. Tak lama kemudian, Senyum tulus pun terlukis dibibirku.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, BoboiBoy..."

"Eh?"

"Bukankah kau tau sendiri bahwa M-preg itu abnormal? Harusnya kau mengerti bahwa ada kemungkinan aku akan meninggal saat melahirkan. Pendarahan yang akan kutimbulkan saat melahirkan akan melebihi pendarahan seorang wanita, Jika melakukan operasi ceaser."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Aku tahu." Aku memandang BoboiBoy yabg sedang tersenyum dan mengelus pipiku.

"..."

"Tapi aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya, Fang..." Mau tak mau aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan nya, Suamiku ini memang tak pernah mengecewakan ku.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan lebih kuat darimu!" Aku mengangkat dagu ku dan tersenyum miring kearah BoboiBoy.

"Hooo... Mau perang ya~? Oke! Aku ladeni!" BoboiBoy menggelitiki ku dia area yang memang bisa membuatku geli hingga tertawa keras.

"Hahaha... Ge-geli... Ukh... BoboiBoy, Hahaha..."

"Hayooo... Katanya mau perang~"

"Hahaha... Kau... Curang! Hahaha... Hentikan... Haha... Geli..."

"Bilang ampun dulu!"

"Nggak mau... Haha.."

"Hee... Ya udah aku nggak bakal berhenti!"

"Haha... Oke,... Aku... Nyerah... Hentikan... Haha..." Akhirnya BoboiBoy berhenti menggelitiki ku dan memasang tersenyum kemenangan. Aku pun memandangnya sebal dan sedikit mengerucutka bibirku.

Cup~

Aku mengerjapkan mataku ketika bibirku dikecup olehnya.

"Jelek." Aku memandangnya malas. Dan akhirnya kami bertengkar heboh, walau tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa hari inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu karena BoboiBoy selalu saja pulang larut.

Sejujurnya, Aku berharap anak ku akan memiliki sifat seperti BoboiBoy. Karena, Jika misalnya aku ditinggal oleh BoboiBoy. Refleksi nya akan ada bersamaku selamanya

* * *

><p><em>Aku yakin..<em>

_Tak semua rintangan bisa kita lalui bersama._

_Tak semua cobaan bisa dihadapi..._

Ada _kalanya_ kau tak berada disisiku...

_Dan ada kalanya kau tak peduli lagi padaku..._

_**-Isi** **Pikiran** **Fang**_

* * *

><p>A(oi): Holaaaaa, Minna-chin~~~ Ini sequel dari Firs night Version BoboiBoyFang yang juga diperuntuk kan untuk HannyAnonymous-san, Mengingat fic kemarin gak dibaca oleh Hanny-san.<p>

S(eiyuu): Aku harap, Hanny-san baca ini. Dan, Aku harap tak ada yang kecewa. Lagipula, Seharusnya ini one-shoot tapi, Si Aoi malah males nulis.

A: Bhuuu~ Aku kan manusia yang juga butuh istirahat~ Kemarin baru aja aku ngelanjutin dua fic~

S: Bukannya kedua fic itu kau lanjutkan sampai 1k+ saja, huh?

A: jahat~. Oh ya, Hanny-san... OFAC nya bakal lanjut tahun besok~ #lu_gila?!

S: Dan sekali lagi maaf...

Aoi and Seiyuu: Untuk akhir kata...

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

•●○ **Review, Plea****se?** ○●•


End file.
